Septimus Weasley (MurderousPigeon)
|Title = Mr |Died = 4th of March 1981, Ottery st Catchpole, Devon, England. |species = Human (Wizard) |gender = Male |height = 6'5' |hair = Ginger (Youth) Grey (Old) |eyes = Grey |skin = White |family = * Algernon Weasley (Father)† * Floronia Weasley née Lazzaro (Mother)† * Primus Weasley (Brother)† * Secundia Haywood née Weasley (Sister) * Tertius Weasley (Brother)† * Quartina Pettigrew née Weasley (Sister)† * Quentina Flitwick née Weasley (Sister) * Sextine 'Ann' Edgecombe née Weasley (Sister)† * Octavia Weasley (Sister)† * Frank Haywood (Brother in law)† * Vance Pettigrew (Brother in law)† * Fyodor Flitwick (Brother in law) * Sinclair Edgecombe (Brother in law)† * Cedrella Black (Wife) * Arthur Weasley (TheSnailQueen) (Son) * Jacob Weasley (Son) * Billius Weasley (Son)† * Dartagnan Weasley (Son) * Richard Weasley (Son)† Arthur's * Bill Weasley (Grandson) * Charlie Weasley (Grandson) * Edward Weasley (Grandson) * Percy Weasley (Grandson) * Fred Weasley (Grandson) * George Weasley (Grandson) * Ron Weasley (Grandson) * Ginny Weasley (Granddaughter) * Stephen Weasley (Grandson) Jacob's * Mateo Weasley (Grandson) * Azra Chambers (née Weasley) (Granddaughter) * Evita Weasley (granddaughter) * Faizel Weasley (grandson) * Luciano Weasley (grandson) * Safya Weasley (granddaughter) * Zahra Weasley (granddaughter) Billius' (All muggles, all Adopted) * Grant Black(Grandson) * Faye Black(Granddaughter) * Nicolas Black(Grandson)† Dartagnan's * Lionel Lovegood-Weasley (grandson) * Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley (grandson) * Adeline Lovegood-Weasley (granddaughter) * Beryl Lovegood-Weasley (Granddaughter)† * Rufus Lovegood-Weasley (grandson)† * Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley (Granddaughter) Richard's * Lyn Weasley (granddaughter) * Ed Weasley (grandson) * Tris Weasley (grandson) * Tilly Weasley (granddaughter) |Animagus = Tiger |Boggart = His eldest brother, Primus attacking him with the cruciatus curse. |Wand = Ash-Sapling, Thirteen inches, Wisp Wraith essence. Thin and flexible this light gray coloured wand has been reinforced with winding silver tendrils, and decorated with a small unpolished Tiger's eye gemstone |Patronus = Tiger |House = Gryffindor |Loyalty = * Gryffindor * Ministry of Magic Weasley Family |job = Doorman, Ministry of Magic }} A MurdourousPigion Document. Septimus Algernon Weasley was the Husband of Cedrella Black, and father of Arthur, Jacob, Billius, Dartagnan and Richard. He was born on the 24th of June 1912, and died on the 4th of March 1980 towards the end of the first wizarding war. He was killed by a blood boiling curse during a duel with known Death-Eater Charis Crouch who was also his sister in law. Early Life Born to Algernon and Floronia Weasley in Mousehole Cornwall in 1912, Septimus like his name suggests was the seventh of their eight children. As a boy, Septimus was treated very poorly by his elder brother Primus who was fourteen years Septimus' senior. They had had another brother, Tertius who had died aged three in 1906 the eight year old primus was supposed to be watching him at the beach. Primus would often use hexes and jinxes he'd learnt at Hogwarts on Septimus. Septimus was very close to his sisters, Secundia, Quartina, Quentina and Ann, the four would often treat their young brother as a doll and make him wear their old clothing. He was closest with his youngest sister Octavia as they were closer in age. His mother, Floronia would often be too busy at the Obliviator Headquarters in the Ministry of Magic to look after her eight children. Septimus' father Algernon died in a boat accident that only Primus was the survivor of when Septimus was seven. This left Primus to run the family's affairs. Hogwarts Years When Septimus was eleven he received his Hogwarts letter via owl. This concerned him, and his elder sisters as it would leave the youngest Octavia, home alone with Primus. When he got to Hogwarts, Septimus was one of the last to be sorted during the feast, and was placed into Gryffindor house. In his time at Hogwarts, Septimus was a very personable and outgoing boy and was considered popular among his peers. He was Skilled in Charms, Transfiguration and Quidditch he was a Beater for the Gryffindor team and from his fifth year onward, it's captain. In his Sixth year he began a relationship with Cedrella Black, who's parents approved of little she did. Despite this Cedrella and Septimus remained together after he finished his NEWTS in 1929. Ministry Work/Early Adult Life Once he had left Hogwarts his Mother Floronia got him an interim position as a greeter at the Ministry of Magic. Unfortunately for Septimus, the family's troubles started here. During the summer of 1929, Floronia died from an accidental ingestion of a rare type of poisonous toad stall, his elder brother Primus was the one who found their mother. Days later at the funeral Septimus' dear younger sister Octavia fell ill and was bed-ridden and unable to attend Hogwarts that year. Octavia later died in Agony from what was later determined to be a hex placed on her by Primus. He would go unpunished for his crime until 1933. Septimus' Ministry career was destroyed when his fiancée Cedrella supposedly disgraced her family, this put the two out of favor in many of the pro blood purity circles making finding better work difficult. Dueling Primus During the family Christmas get together of 1933, Septimus and his remaining sisters hatched a plan to confront Primus about his behaviors. The plan went disastrously wrong however when Quartina's husband, Vance ate the Figgy Pudding. The Figgy Pudding, made by Primus had been intended for Secundia who in agreement with everyone else in the room at the time decided that the Figgy Pudding must be poisoned. Vance had arrived late to the party, and was very much in the dark about Primus' personality. Septi mus, his sisters, and the non-poisoned spouses tried in vein to save Vance but he choked to death. It was at this point all the lights went off in the house and it became apparent that Primus had turned the family home into a murder den. Not wasting any time, Primus enchanted the Christmas tree to come alive as an Ent and attack the party. The beast was slain swiftly but at the cost of Ann's left leg. The group then decided that the best course of action was to have Septimus go upstairs and duel Primus while the others found a way to leave the house. Primus attacked Septimus first going in with a miss cast killing curse, the two brother's dueled for four hours until Septimus rebounded a hex at the ceiling, causing it to cave in on Primus. Adult life Septimus married Cedrella Black in 1935, the two lived in a rented flat in Diagon Ally. Septimus continued on working for the Ministry of Magic in their security department for many years, despite being more that qualified to become an auror as he had hoped. Later after injuring his back Septimus was moved to a lighter job and worked instead as a doorman. By 1946, Cedrella and Septimus had enough money to buy a small cottage in the Dorset Countryside in the Village of Ottery st Catchpole, both commuted into work from this picturesque cottage. in 1950 the couple had their first children twin sons Arthur and Jacob born on the 6th of February. They went on to have three other sons Billius, born on the 14th September 1955. Their Next and oftentimes most concerning son Dartagnan Weasley was born on the 7th of May 1960. Their youngest son, Richard Weasley was born on the 1st of January 1962. Septimus cared very deeply about all five of his sons, and taught them all the basics of flying and Quidditch when they were old enougth. He however had to take extra care with Dartagnan who seemed prone to setting either the dry bristles of his broomstick on fire, or young Richard's hair. First Wizarding War During the start of the first wizarding war, Septimus signed up to the Order of The Pheonix and was involved in an incident which saved the Muggle City of Glasgow being turned into a crater by Death Eaters. After, Septimus had to return home as trouble was brewing there. On the night of march 4th 1980, Septimus and his wife Cedrella were attacked in their home by Death Eater and In-Law Charis Crouch. The scuffle between the three resulted in Septimus' death from a blood boiling curse, and Charis' defeat via her sister Cedrella. Legacy He was survived by his wife Cedrella, and his five sons, Arthur, Jacob, Billius, Dartagnan and Richard. He has twenty nine grandchildren and approximately thirty two great grandchildren, Septimus however only met Bill, Charlie, Edward, Percy, Fred & George, Mateo, Azra, Evita and Grant Weasley. His murderer, Charis Crouch was put on trial for her crimes and found guilty of killing Septimus and three other order members and their children as well as a bus filled with muggles. She was sentenced to life in Azkaban, this was later changed to the dementor's kiss.